Tales of the Zombie Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Andre Other Characters: * * * * * Gyps * voodoo cultists * policemen ** ** Det. Paulter ** Billy-Boy * * * * Smythe, Garth's butler * * Charles, Garth's chauffeur Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = A Day in the Life of a Dead Man | Writer3_1 = Tony Isabella | Writer3_2 = Chris Claremont | Penciler3_1 = Yong Montano | Inker3_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Attending his daughters wedding, Simon meets with Anton Cartier and explains what's going on, gives his daughter his blessings for her to marry Bruce Mason, and reconciles with his ex-wife. He then pays a visit to Garwood Industries and meets with his business partner Brian Stockwood. He tells Brian to sell his half of Garwood Enterprises and have it split three ways among his wife, daughter and Teddy Masterson and leaves as abruptly as he appeared. He then pays a visit to the nightclub owned by Mr. Six. There Simon reveals who he really is to Six, and then shoots him dead with a gun, and manages to escape Six's nightclub but draws the attention of the police, who have connected him with the murder of the swingers as well as the murder of Six and decide to go after him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Second Death Around | Writer4_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler4_1 = Ron Wilson | Inker4_1 = Pablo Marcos | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Simon returns to his home where he is confronted by Anton Cartier and his wife about his killing Mr. Six. Simon finds that he is slowly changing back into the Zombie, and when the police arrive he allows the transformation to complete and uses his strength to fight through the police cordon and escape in a car. The Zombie drives to Papa Doc's home where he opens the Gris-Gris bottle it's power killing him before Papa Doc or Anton Cartier can stop him. With the Zombie finally dead, the two men bury their old friend. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = Herbie the Liar Said it Wouldn't Hurt | Writer5_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler5_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker5_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The horribly deformed Gregory is sent out to chop wood with his brother Herbie. As they are cutting down a tree, Gregory swings too hard and accidentally strikes his brother in the head, killing him instantly. When he returns him, his resentful mother doesn't bother listening to his story about how Herbie was accidentally killed, whips the boy and locks him up in the shed. That night he is visited by the ghost of his dead brother, who tells Gregory that he has to destroy the misery in his life. The next day when his mother comes to badger him some more, he takes some garden shires and kills her in cold blood. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Gregory Other Characters:' * Herbie * Gregory's mother Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}